MAR: The Third War's Savior
by Seth Graystone
Summary: 14 years have passed since King was killed. Now, Ginta Toramizu's daughter has been sent into the world of MAR-Heaven by a mysterious boy. Now, she, must do the same as her father, and save MAR-Heaven, but will she live to tell the tale?
1. The Third Person From Earth, Kairi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MAR. (If I did I would be rich.) I own the characters Seth and Kairi.

Chapter 1: The Third Person From Earth: Kairi Toramizu!

Fourteen years ago, a boy had been sent to the world of MAR-Heaven. He eventually met a witch, Dorothy, and woke up the ancient Arm, Babbo. They eventually met more people, including Jack, a farmer; Princess Snow, the Princess to Lestava; Nanashi, a thief from Luberia; and Alan, a man trapped within a dog. They fought through the Chess Pieces, and eventually killed the King-Orb, and rescued Danna Toramizu.

"The Chess Pieces, they're being revived. I need to do the same thing that my dad did," said a boy who was in a white shirt with a long blue stripe on it, white and blue sneakers, and dark blue pants.

"Gate Keeper Clown, here my plea, and summon a hero from Ginta's world!" he yelled as he took a silver dagger and destroyed a ring on his left hand. A circle appeared and a large gate with a clown at the top appeared, disappearing into darkness.

While all of this was happening, a girl with dark blue hair had been heading towards her school. She was dressed in her school uniform which was a white shirt and a blue skirt.

"Crud, if I don't hurry up, I'll be late!" the girl said as she rushed down the street with a bag slung over her shoulders, as her eyes suddenly grew to the size of golf balls, while her bag fell to the ground. She had fallen through a dark pit and was surrounded by darkness.

"_Am I going to die here?_" she thought as she stopped in front of the large gate that the boy from the other dimension had summoned.

"It is time for you to follow the same path as your father did, ten years ago, Kairi Toramizu," chuckled the clown atop the gate.

"What do you mean? What do you know about my father?" screamed the girl.

"So, he never told you. It's time for you to decide, do you wish to see, MAR-Heaven?" asked the clown as it threw down a large dice, which landed on a two.

"I'll come, but why did you use the dice?" asked Kairi as the gate opened and she was blown into it as a dark aura came and wrapped around the gate, not knowing what was going on.

"Time to bring in our own reinforcements," said a dark voice as a large volume of red and black aura poured out, sucking another person into MAR-Heaven.

Kairi fell into MAR-Heaven screaming her lungs out, while the boy who had summoned her stood at the top of a nearby cliff.

"This is the hero that the Gate Keeper Clown sent me? She'll have to do for now, but she might need an ARM. Nature ARM, Shadowman!" he said as his shadow lifted from the ground and solidified, jumping down from the rocks and catching Kairi, setting her on the ground. The shadow then ran off towards a cave.

"Who are you?" Kairi blurted out as she followed the shadow.

"I'll tell you soon enough, but you must follow me for now," said the voice of the boy, which seemed to come out of the shadow.

_**Next Chapter: The Shadow-Boy's Trail! Awakening the Ancient ARM!**_

It may seem short, but my chapters will be longer in the future.


	2. ShadowBoy's Trail! Awakening Ancient ARM

**Disclaimer: **I do not own MAR, but I do own all of the custom characters in this chapter.

Chapter 2: The Shadow-Boy's Trail! Awakening the Ancient ARM!

"I'd better go ahead of them, and leave her an ARM, just incase," said the boy as he raised his hand and yelled out,"Andata!"

A red light surrounded him, and he disappeared, from the cliffs he was standing on.

"_Who, or what, is this guy? It doesn't seem to be a human,_" Kairi thought as she followed the Shadow, which stopped at the entrance of a cave, which had a ring laying next to the entrance, a note tied around it.

"Take the ring, and if anything happens follow the instructions on that note," said the Shadow, which picked up the ring and threw it to Kairi, who unwrapped the note and placed it on her finger.

_Take this ring, and if the Shadow is defeated, yell out "Ring Dagger" and defend yourself. All of your questions will be answered soon._

_From,_

_Seth_

"So, I take it that you're a friend of this 'Seth'?" asked Kairi as the Shadow nodded, only to run into the cave, with Kairi following.

Eventually they reached an area with a large stone door blocking the way. The door had a large beast head on it and two large yellow eyes at the top of it. The eyes opened and the door roared into the sky.

"_If you set foot in the corridor behind my door, you will be attacked by a great Guardian monster. Only if the Unique ARM hidden within is released will the Guardian cease its attack," the door roared, ending it with a menacing laugh. The door's face froze back into the door._

"Remember what the note said. I'll distract the Guardian for you, but you must run to the back of the corridor and open the chest," said the Shadow, which pushed opened the door, revealing an ancient room.

Kairi nodded and followed the Shadow, who had run into the room. The door's warning seemed to be false, as there was no Guardian in the room, just a boy with blonde hair in a dark blue jumpsuit floating on a broom.

"Who are you, and why are you in this chamber?" asked the Shadow, causing the boy to turn around, revealing that there was a large scar across his forehead.

"I should be asking you two the exact same thing. I am Osborne, but you can call me Oz. I am the son of Dorothy the witch, and I am here to gain the strongest ARM in the world; Babbo! Now rise Ring Armor, come forth and crush these fools!" he yelled as he pointed a finger with a ring on it at them, which glowed and flew off, transforming into a large suit of armor.

"A Guardian ARM? Good thing it's only a common, low-level one like Ring Armor. You, girl, go and activate the ARM I gave you. Use it to battle Oz," said a voice as the Shadow disappeared, rising toward the ceiling.

"What happened to the black shadow?" Kairi asked as a large volume of wind came towards her, blowing her back and cutting her all over.

"Guardian ARM, Rashoumon Gate, save her!" yelled out the boy who had summoned Kairi and the Shadow, who had jumped down from the ceiling, while a bracelet on his wrist disappeared, while a large gate, much like the one in front of the corridor, appeared, catching Kairi.

"You meddlesome brat. Ring Armor, I command you to crush him!" yelled Oz as the suit of armor raised a fist to crush the boy, who raised his hand towards the beast, while the gate that caught Kairi set her down and disappeared, only to reappear in front of him, blocking the fist.

"It's time for me to get serious. By the way, my name is Seth," Seth stated as he raised his hand over a large chain attached to his belt and yelled,"13 Totem Poles, activate now!"

Thirteen totem poles rose from the ground and started too spin around, raising Ring Armor into the air, eventually smashing it against the ceiling, leaving only a ring behind.

While all of this had been going on, Kairi had dashed to the chest. Oz noticed her at the chest only after it was too late. She pried open the chest and inside was a large hammer with a metal ball attached to it.

"Huh? What do you want, can't you see I'm trying to sleep you brat?" spoke the metal ball as it turned over on its side, revealing that it had a mustache, a mouth, and two eyes.

"It talks?" Kairi asked skeptically as she stared at the orb that must have been Babbo.

_**Next Time: The Hopeless Monkey Boy: Garret**_


	3. The Hopeless Monkey Boy: Garret!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pano, Jack, or any characters from the original series mentioned in this chapter.

Chapter 3: The Hopeless Monkey Boy: Garret!

"You destroyed my ARM, and you stole Babbo from me! Wind Cutter rip them into shreds!" ordered Oz as he floated into the air on his broom and sweeped the air with it, sending a large volume of air at Kairi.

"Rashoumon Gate, rise! 13 Totem Poles, Wind Tunnel Formation!" Seth yelled as the same large gate rose and blocked the wind, while large totem poles reappeared, sending all of the wind back at Oz.

"How dare you! I'll be back, and next time, you guys won't be as lucky!" threatened Oz as he flew off on his broom, and Kairi just then noticed that the wind was so sharp it had cut a gash into his left arm.

"Thanks for the help. I take it that you're Seth, the guy who gave me this Dagger Ring, right?" Kairi asked as Babbo jumped out of the chest yawning. He blinked once or twice and then his eyes suddenly grew as large as golf balls.

"Alviss, why are you here?" Babbo said surprised.

"So, you must be the real Babbo if you know my dad. I'm actually Seth, and this is girl is apparently a relative of Ginta's," Seth said as he looked from Babbo to Kairi and added," Speaking of which, who are you anyway?"

"Looks like I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kairi Toramizu!" Kairi said as they made their way to the exit.

"So, you're Ginta's child. Follow me and I'll explain, but try to keep up, I don't feel like waiting on a brat and some old man ARM!" ordered Seth as he ran off, with Kairi and Babbo following.

"Your dad, Ginta, came here fourteen years ago. He formed a group consisting of seven people, and the talking ARM: Babbo. They eventually fought through a tournament known as the War Games, which ended when Ginta used Babbo to defeat Phantom in battle. Team MAR, the group of fighters, eventually got killed off, but Ginta killed the King, reviving everyone. I've heard that a new War Games tournament will start, so, since you can wield Babbo, I say that you join the War Games as the leader of the new Team MAR," Seth said as he turned at Kairi and Babbo, the former looking confused.

"OK, could you explain that a little differently?" asked Kairi as Seth slapped himself in the face.

"I want you, to lead a group of fighters. Of course, I'll be the second member. Babbo, I need you to be Kairi's ARM, since I don't think she'll be able to use that Ring Dagger I gave her. I'll help you gather some team members, but we'll need four or five more people," Seth said as they stopped at a small farm, with small striped orange fruit growing outside of it.

"Kairi, Babbo, watch out! I can sense the magical power of Chess Pieces!" Seth said warningly, as a group of six men in black cloaks appeared, led by a man in a blue cloak with silver hair and tan skin.

"Open up, you fools, before we bust down the door!" he hissed as the door was opened by a man in a green sleeveless shirt and yellow pants with black shoes.

"What do you want this time, Ven?" The man asked as the man in front, apparently Ven, forced the door open and knocked the man aside.

"You fool; we came to get our money. But if you can't pay us, something unfortunate might happen to your farm and family," Ven said as he popped his knuckles.

"Thirteen Totem Poles, Rod Mode! Kairi place this inside of Babbo, it'll let you use a mode change," Seth said as he handed a red stone to Kairi, who placed the stone into Babbo's hammer while a long rod appeared in his hands.

"Now; let's go, Kairi!" Seth said as he jumped out of a bush and aimed his rod at the two cloaked Chess Pieces, knocking them to the ground.

"You; I thought I killed you! Wait a second, your not Alviss, you're that brat son of his; Seth," Ven said as he released his grip on Jack, only to turn his attention to Seth.

"Garret, Pano, help them out," ordered Jack, who got up while two people came from the house, both wielding weapons.

"You fools! Storm Kadarm!" Ven said as a long blade appeared over his arm, which he used to strike down the woman and boy who had come out.

"Garret; Pano!" Jack yelled as Ven stomped on him, grinding him into the ground, he then proceeded to kick Jack in the stomach.

"Stop it! Babbo: Version Two: Bubble Launcher!" Kairi said as Babbo changed into a gun, which had the same insignia as Babbo.

"_She's wielding Babbo?_" Ven thought as he saw the girl aim the gun at him.

"Did you forget about me, Chess Piece?" yelled the boy Garret who ran up behind Ven.

"You are a fool. You should have snuck up on me, but you need to learn lessons the hard way. You will make a great Chess Piece, but first," Ven said as he grabbed Garret, moving his arm in front of Garret's throat. A ring on his finger glowed and disappeared, sending a red spark through Garret's body.

"Kairi, don't aim at them, you may hit the kid," Seth said as the pole disappeared.

"What do you mean? I thought we were going to beat these Chess Piece guys," Kairi said as she moved the Bubble Gun away from Ven.

"Trust me; we'll win," Seth said as he reached for the omega chain tied around his waist.

"If you activate any ARM, this boy will die! But, it's time for this boy to learn his lesson! Decapitator!" Ven said as Garret screamed into the air. His body glowed red with the sparks.

"Now it's time to strike Kairi! 13 Totem Poles!" Seth said as the omega chain disappeared from his belt, but 13 totem poles rose from the ground, spinning and sending Ven flying into the air.

"Babbo; fire!" Kairi said as a stream of pink bubbles came from the gun and blasted Ven, but most of them just popped.

"I'm not through with this farm! Pawns, if you can kill one of them, I'll be sure to promote you to Rook Class!" Ven said as he did a back flip and landed on the roof, holding out a bracelet while all of the cloaked Pawns got up and charged forward, pulling out swords.

"Kairi, use the Dagger Ring; Babbo, return to your original form!" Seth said as the totem poles changed into a long rod, while Kairi activated Ring Dagger and Babbo changed into his regular form.

"_These fools don't deserve to be Rooks, or even alive if they can't tell when a Knight lies about a promotion,_" Ven thought as he laughed and stabbed the bracelet's spiked end into the wall.

"Wait a second; Pawns, retreat! He's wedged an Arm of Flame into the building he's trying to kill everyone!" yelled one of the Pawns, who quickly ran in the other direction, only to drop to the ground dead.

"Kairi, help Jack and Garret escape from the building, and make a run for it! I've got a little score to settle," ordered Seth as he jumped up and aimed his rod at Ven, who jumped out of the way. The rod hit part of the building, knocking the ARM of Flame into the robes of an escaping Pawn, whose robes started to catch on fire.

Next Chapter: The Battle between Murderer and Hero: Seth vs Ven!

That is the end of Chapter 3. I've noticed that someone has put up a Story Alert for this story. Chapter 4 will be delayed, due to me being so busy, but it'll be up by Saturday or Sunday.


	4. Battle Murderer and Hero: Seth vs Ven!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, in any way, own MAR or the original characters mentioned or seen in this story.

Chapter 4: The Battle between Murderer and Hero: Seth vs Ven!

Kairi nodded at Seth's orders, but she hesitated, only to help the wounded Garret and Jack escape after Seth glared at her.

"Seth, this woman that was struck by the Chess Piece…she was killed by his sword! The other two seem to be injured and…" Kairi's voice trailed off as she noticed what the Darkness ARM had done to Garret, revealing that one of his eyes had been destroyed.

"Kairi, I told you to take them away from this place!" Seth said as Ven jumped up and started to swing Storm Kadarm at Seth, who blocked the slashes with his pole.

"So, ever since I killed your father, you've wanted to protect people?" Ven taunted as Seth swung the rod at Ven even harder, which dodged and jumped around. Ven eventually did a back flip over Seth and stabbed him in the back.

"Shut up about my father. If you don't, I'll kill you!" Seth threatened as he turned his head to Ven who dug Storm Kadarm deeper into Seth's back.

"You're not the one who's in any position to threaten people. I'll let you live, but the next time we meet, it will be to the death. Now go join your girlfriend," Ven said as he removed the blade from Seth and kicked him onto the ground beside Kairi, Jack, and Garret.

"Hey you! Who do you think you are, pushing people around like that? Dagger Ring!" Kairi said as she activated Dagger Ring and threw it at Ven, who caught it between two fingers.

"You're lucky I left your little friend alive, so you should be thanking me, you ungrateful brat," Ven said as he threw the dagger at her feet and headed into the woods.

"Take us to the nearest town. We're going to see if we can find a Holy ARM to heal us. Garret, you lost your eye right? This will hurt for a minute, but its needs to happen if you want to fight with us against the Chess Pieces. Holy ARM, Extra Eye!" Seth said as he pulled out a small chain-like necklace that glowed and disappeared, sending a beam into Garret's missing eye, which glowed and was replaced by a silver eye.

"My eye, what did you do to it? I'm able to see people's magical powers now," Garret pointed out. Seth's eyes closed and he fell to the ground.

"Is he dead, Garret?" Kairi asked as she and Garret picked Seth up.

"No, he used up all of his magical energy restoring my eye. I'll carry him to town," he said with a sigh as he looked at the woman that Ven had killed.

Meanwhile…

"It's a good thing that Ven decided to leave Seth alive. It will be a great help to us for our future plans," said a man in a white cloak and a horned oni mask. He was seated in a marble throne looking down into a large pool in the center of the room, which showed an image of Kairi, Garret, Jack, and Seth's surroundings.

"Yes, King. It was one of your greatest plans," said a large man that had a mechanical claw attached to his arm in a pair of black pants.

"Of course it is, you fool. It's smart because I came up with it," said the King angrily. The eyes of his mask glowed red and the larger man flinched as if a knife had stabbed him.

He quickly added," Send Pozun my message that the War Games are to start in two weeks!"

Next Chapter: Quick Recruiting: Locate Alan, Oz, and Nanashi!

Okay, so the next chapter was finished a little earlier. (Try one or two days earlier.)


End file.
